El oficial y el presidiario
by Quien eres
Summary: Obsesión, rivaldiad, necesidad y quizá puede que exista algo allá más ahí entre el recto inspector y el ex presidiario. Colección de 30 Drabbles sobre esta pareja. Javert/Jean Slash.
1. 1-Comienzo

**Vuelvo a escribir desde hace años, y es la primera vez que escribo slash, así que apreciaría sus críticas y comentarios.**

**Este supone será un reto de 30 drabbles que encontré en Tumblr, a ver si lo completo.**

**Comienzo**

Javert no estaba seguro de nada de esto.

No tenía idea de cuando fue que su sed de justicia de atrapar a ese presidiario se volvió una obsesión, y cuando fue que esa obsesión parecía transformarse en amor.

Quizá fe cuando descubrió que él continuaba con vida y se dio cuenta de su fortaleza, pues consideraba que nadie sería capaz de mantenerse con vida tras eso.

Quizá fue cuando se dio cuenta de la niña a la que llevaba, la misma que recordaba que la ramera decía ser su hija y que le había rogado a Jean que se la mostrara otra vez. Incluso pudiendo escapar, tener la opción de irse y jamás tener que volver a pisar Francia, él regresó. Su fidelidad le pareció admirable, aunque presidiario seguía siendo.

Quizá fue cuando estaba en esa noche en las barricadas. Todos estaban dispuestos a ejecutar a un perro imperial entre todos los revolucionarios con sus ansias de libertad. Él ya había aceptado su destino, no tenía nada que hacer. Cuando apareció Jean, no tuvo más que pensar que esta era un especia de forma de justicia por parte de Dios: El presidiario de vengaría del oficial que por tantos años lo estuvo siguiendo.

Cuando Jean pidió ser el encargado de él ya tenía fijado su destino: ejecutado a manos de la venganza de aquel hombre.

Y su sorpresa más grande cuando éste lo liberó.

Tras escapar de ahí, Javert no podía más que cuestionarse su existencia. El oficial no podía sentir nada por el presidiario más que necesidad. Pero ¿necesidad de qué?

En algún momento, que aún sigue sin estar seguro cuando, esa necesidad pasó de ser la de simplemente atraparlo, sino la de atraparlo y no dejarlo ir. Mantenerlo a su lado, a ese maldito que le causaba una confusión sin fin.

Mas sin embargo, cuando la hora llegó y Jean se entregó ante él, Javert no tenía idea alguna de cómo reaccionar.

¿Qué debería de hacer en un momento como éste?

Su sentido del deber le decía que debía de entregarlo ante la justicia, que recibiera la pena que se encomienda a todo criminal a pugnar.

Más sin embargo, esa extraña sensación, ese sentimiento que no sabe cuánto tiempo llevara ahí, y que estuvo guardada dentro de él por tanto tiempo, le decía que nunca lo dejara ir, que estuviera con él.

El duelo interior sólo llegó a solución, que estaba a favor de ninguna parte: dejarlo ir, y olvidar todo lo demás.

Claro que todo esto dolía. El choque de moral y deber, agregando la sensación que no podía librar lo acababa por dentro.

Quizá el preguntarse cuando es que comenzó todo esto no tenía sentido alguno.

Javert sólo estaba seguro de algo. Y ese algo era que el final de su historia comenzaría en ese muelle de París.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue bueno? ¿Fue malo? Se agradecen reviews. Si insultas di por qué para que pueda mejorar**


	2. 2-Acusación

**No estoy muy convencido de como resultó pero a ver que tal**

**Acusación**

Un criminal siempre lo será, sin importar cuanto tiempo haya pasado o lo que éste haga después.

Jean Valjean cometió un crimen y debería de pagar como por este. Una vez criminal, siempre se será un criminal y tus crímenes no serán olvidados.

"¿Por qué gastar tanto tiempo y esfuerzos en atrapar a ese ex convicto?" - le preguntan constantemente sus subordinados - "Ya han pasado varios años desde su escape no ha habido reporte alguno de su paradero ni de que haya cometido delito alguno ¿Para qué continuar?"

"Por la justicia, a la que nadie puede burlar" Javert responde secamente la misma frase cada vez que alguien quiere interrogarle de ello, negándose a continuar con las preguntas.

Por supuesto que el inspector tenía sus propios motivos personales para seguir a ese infame hombre.

Maldito sea el día en que posó sus ojos sobre él, el alcalde Magdalena, el hombre más digno y buena gente que pudiese existir. Pero que tenía el presentimiento de ser ese criminal Jean Valjean, hombre que no merecía perdón de Dios n de nadie.

Pero, no pudo más que generar una extraña necesidad.

Al principio pensó que sólo era su necesidad de hacer valer la justicia, de demostrar que nadie sale de la ley sin importar que haga.

Pero, tras leer en los periódicos la muerte del prisionero 24601, Javert no pudo más que sentir un profundo de vacío en su interior el cual ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que es lo que lo provocaba. Por más que trataba con lo que fuese, ese vacío no podía llenarlo con nada, y no podía sacar a Jean Valjean de sus pensamientos.

Cada vez que dormía, soñaba con ese hombre, el presidiario del que jamás olvidaría su rostro.

No podía más que tener pensamientos que él consideraba impuros con el susodicho fallecido.

Por lo que cuando escuchó la posibilidad de que Jean Valjean siguiera con viva no pudo más que pensar en una cosa: Atrapar al acusado, culpable de todo esto que ha sentido y que él no desea.

Quizás así, pueda finalmente estar en paz otra vez consigo mismo.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue bueno? ¿Fue malo? Reviews se agradecen, si insultas, di por qué para que pueda mejorar**


	3. 3-Inquieto

**Gracias a quienes comentaron. Trataré de subir más seguido.  
>Oh, y feliz Navidad, éste es mi regalo adelantado.<strong>

**Adevertencia: Discrepancia con el canon**

**Inquieto**

Tras caer al río Sena, la muerte es lo único que Javert deseaba para sí, su lugar de descanso y donde quizá podría encontrar la paz de los pensamientos y conflictos internos que lo acongojaban.

Toda su vida estando bajo la idea de que la ley era la única verdad absoluta, simplemente no podía aceptar lo que Jean Valjean le mostró, pudiendo existir gris entre el blanco y negro de las acciones. Que a pesar de todo lo que le hizo, él nunca le guardó ningún rencor, le hizo pensar a Javert en diferentes cosas sobre él y Jean Valjean.

Aunque eso ya no importaría más.

El frío se hizo notar, el sueño dentro de esas aguas es lo único que anhelaba quitara los pensamientos de aquel hombre que poseía su mente desde ya hace tantos años y no podía quitar su imagen de ella.

Tiempo después, empezó a sentir que l frío se esfumaba y llegaba calor.

'Seguramente ha de ser el infierno' Pensó para sí mismo. Pero este no era un calor de un fuego abrazador, este se sentía cómo el calor de la comodidad de un hogar.

"Parece que finamente has despertado" Escuchó una voz algo tosca desde el otro extremo de la habitación, que emanaba un aura de amabilidad y calidez.

Javert de levantarse un poco de la cama, mas sin embargo falló en el intento, a lo que Jean sólo vino a ayudarlo a recostarlo sobre la cama.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó secamente el oficial.

"En mi casa" Respondió cordialmente el ex convicto.

Javert sólo bajo la cabeza y preguntó tristemente "¿Por qué?"

Jean sabía fácilmente a lo que se refería "¿Y por qué no? Respondió.

"Yo no tengo nada porque continuar, destruiste todo en lo que yo creía, tú ganaste y yo perdí ¿no entiendes? Déjame acabar con esto de una vez" Exclamó el oficial con una voz de la que no se podía identificar si era enfado o tristeza lo que decía.

Javert no pudo más que mantenerse en ese lugar, con lágrimas empezando a brotar de él. Por más que intentara, sus intentos en lograr algo siempre eran fútiles.

Su lamento fue interrumpido cuando sintió un par de brazos alrededor de él, sujetándolo fuerte pero también gentilmente. No pudo evitar el sentirse bastante agradable por esa sensación que le trasmitía Jean, incluso podía escuchar como sus corazones latían sin parar al mismo ritmo.

"No te desprecies a ti mismo Javert" Dijo Jean con una voz con preocupación pero cuidadosa "Siempre hay más que continuar, el final de algo siempre puede ser el inicio de algo mejor, yo lo sé por experiencia"

Ninguno de los dos se movía se quedaron en esa misma posición por un largo rato.

Javert no recordaba cómo, pero parece que ambos quedaron dormidos ahí, en la cama del que solía ser su enemigo jurado, aun abrazados.

Y quién sabe, quizá éste era el inicio de algo más.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue bueno? ¿Malo? Reviews se aceptan. Si insultas, di por qué para poder mejorar.**


End file.
